After the Storm
by JustKidding14
Summary: It all happened so fast. The ship turned to its side, slowly sinking. Merida was pushed by the captain overboard. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the sky being ripped.


Merida hated going on long trips like this.

She was never the fan of the open sea, preferring the luscious green forests of the Highlands than the open waters.

"Are we there yet, Captain?"

"A few more hours and we'll be landing at Arendelle, milady?"

Merida was relieved. Just a few more hours, she thought. To free her mind, she went inside her cabin.

She wanted to lie down for a few hours before they arrived so she can meet the Queen of Arendelle with full energy. If she wanted to make this treaty work, she'd have to be her best self.

The soft rocking of the ship made it easy for her to feel sleepy, and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Hiccup was busy patrolling the islands for Outcasts. They just had a close encounter with them a few days ago and some of them might still be hiding somewhere within Berk.

Ever since he became Chief, the Hairy Hooligans had been fending off attacks from the Outcasts and other tribes. He was on his wits end trying to present a treaty or even a mere alliance just to stop the attacks but he never had much progress.

The tribe are starting to get exhausted and they won't last any longer. It's just not the same without his father around. They scanned the last island and when they were satisfied, he and Toothless made their way back.

"Well, at least we can be safe for now."

Toothless hummed in agreement as they landed in front of the Great Hall. Fishlegs and Snotlout was waiting for him there.

"How was the search?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, cuz. Were there any of those scums left?"

"Not one soul." Hiccup said as they entered the building.

"Well, even if they survived somewhere within our lands, that would certainly be a huge problem for them." Fishlegs said as he pointed at a clump of very dark clouds.

Hiccup turned around and saw it. This is going to be one heck of a storm, he thought. I pity the souls of those who are travelling out there.

* * *

Merida woke up, a loud knock coming from her door.

"Princess, there's a bit of a delay." Merida stood up just as another rough wave crashed on the ship's side.

Temporarily losing her balance, she fell but managed to grab onto a nearby table. Most of the things placed on it fell.

"Is everything alright, Princess?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She said as she started for the door. She saw the first mate standing outside, drenched with the rain.

"Take me to the captain." The first mate nodded and led her to the ship's helm.

The captain, as his crew, were drenched totally by the heavy rainfall. But even in the loud roar of the waves crashing with the ship and the strong rain, his voice still stood firm and clear. Just like mum, she thought.

"I'm very sorry, milady. I don't think this fella can last through this storm." The captain said, tapping the ship.

As if on cue, a huge wave fell on the ship's deck. The whole ship started to lean to its side. Everyone held their breath as they anticipated what would happen next.

It all happened so fast. The ship turned to its side, slowly sinking. Merida was pushed by the captain overboard. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the sky being ripped.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what got into him. Flying during a storm was a plan worthy of a Viking.

It's brave, and foolish. Flying during a storm this powerful was something not even the bravest or most foolish Vikings would dare to do.

But that didn't stop him. He definitely saw a trail of small balls of blue flame leading to the ocean a while ago.

He hoped what he saw was real, or he swears on every god in Asgard that he's going nuts.

Then amidst all the chaos, he saw something burning. That's impossible, not in a storm like this, he thought.

"Come on, bud." He urged his friend, who obliged without hesitation. As they got closer, he saw a figure desperately trying to stay afloat.

"That's not a flame, it's a girl!" he said. "Toothless, we have to save her." Then, the Night Fury dove and caught the girl with it's claws.

"Got her, bud?" the dragon nodded his head. "Great, are there any other survivors around?"

They circled around a few more times before they finally confirmed that there were no other people who survived.

"Let's go home, bud."

* * *

Merida woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took a few seconds before that thought sunk in properly.

She quickly got up and observed her environment. It was a large room, but the bed was a bit out of proportion. She walked around, trying to find clues as to where she is.

She saw a few unusual things but what caught her eye was the helmet hung at the bedpost. It was a black helmet, meant to cover the user's face completely.

And it screamed on thing inside her head: VIKING!

Then, the door opened, revealing a young man, lean but not wiry. His forest green eyes staring at her.

She quickly decked him, tackling him before he could even say anything. This guy does not look like a Viking. Maybe he's a prisoner, a slave.

"Don't make a sound. We don't want them to notice our escape." She said in a hushed voice, a plan quickly forming in her mind.

"Escape? What are- mph…" she quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

She quickly dragged the guy outside the room, down the living room and in front of the door. Surprisingly, there were no guards within the house.

"Wait, what are you-"

"I said shut it! They might hear us!" she said, eyes glaring. She slowly opened the door and after making sure that no one was there, she ran, dragging the poor guy behind her.

Just as they were about to enter the forest, a female voice called out.

"Hey Chief, where you going? And who's the girl?" Merida stopped frozen on her tracks.

"She's the one I saved from the storm yesterday." The guy behind her replied. Wait, chief?

She was so screwed. So She made a run for it.

"Wait, don't go in there!" the guy called out to her. Even without her trusty bow, she was still confident on her survival skills.

"Did she meet Toothless yet?" the female asked. The guy just shook his head. The female sighed. "This is not going to end well."

She was a few steps away before she reached the forest when something landed in front of her.

When the dust cleared, she saw a black beast towering over her. It's something straight out from a fairy tale book. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dragon" she murmured, a mix of confusion and awe in her voice. Then, she blacked out.

 **AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a REVIEW :D See yah**


End file.
